pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Wesley Trimpi
by George J. Dance William Wesley Trimpi, Jr. (September 3, 1928 - March 6, 2014) was an American poet and academic.Nick Veronin, Stanford professor and poet Wesley Trimpi dies at 85, Palo Alto Weekly, April 11, 2014, Palo Alto Online. Web, May 16, 2015. Life Trimpi was born in New York City, to Marion (Bock) and William Wesley Trimpi, Sr. He was educated at the Desert School, and then at Exeter Academy from 1943 to 1946. He then attended Stanford University, where he studied under Yvor Winters.Grace Chao, "Poet and Professor," Stanford Alumni, July/August 2014, Stanford University. Web, May 16, 2015. As an undergraduate at Stanford he published poetry in the Paris Review and Poetry, and in the anthology New Poets of England and America. After earning a B.A. from Stanford in 1950, Trimpi took his postgraduate studies at Harvard University, where he earned a Ph.D. Trimpi then returned to Stanford, where he taught English for 35 years until his retirement in 1992.Andrew Vogeley, "Wesley Trimpi, professor emeritus of English, dies at 85," Stanford Daily, April 15, 2014, Stanford University. Web, May 16, 2015. He married fellow poet and Stanford academic Helen Pinkerton, and the couple had 2 daughters, Erica and Alison. Writing In his debut volume, Ben Jonson's Poems: A study of the plain style (1962), Trimpi argued that Ben Jonson's use of a plain style allowed him to use subject matter that no other literary style of the time would. "Trimpi's book on Ben Jonson's poetry was pathbreaking, and remains a valuable resource," Stanford English professor John Bender said in 2014.Tanu Wakefield, "Wesley Trimpi, professor emeritus of English at Stanford, dead at 85," Stanford News Service, April 11,2014. Web, Jan. 26, 2019. His 1983 book, Muses of One Mind: The literary analysis of experience and its continuity was praised (by Harvard medieval scholar Morton Bloomfield) as "a major contribution to our understanding of ancient narrative and its theory." Recognition He was the subject of a festschrift, Poems and Essays in Honor of Wesley Trimpi (Glenside, PA: Aldine, 1996). Publications Poetry *''The Glass of Perseus: Poems''. Denver: A. Swallow, 1953; New York: AMS Press, 1975. *''The Desert House''. Florence, KY: R.L. Barth, 1982. Non-fiction *''Ben Jonson's Poems: A study of the plain style''. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 1962. *''The Ancient Hypothesis of Fiction: An essay on the origins of literary theory''. New York: Fordham University Press, 1971. *''The Quality of Fiction: The rhetorical transmission of literary theory''. New York: Fordham University Press, 1974. *''The Early Metaphorical Uses of Skiagraphia and Skēnographia''. New York: Fordham University, 1978. *''Muses of One Mind: The literary analysis of experience and its continuity''. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1983. *''Konrad Gesner and Neoplatonic Poetics''. New York: Fordham University, 1986. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Wesley Trimpi, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. May 16, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Two poems ("To El Greco," "Adirondacks: Late Summer 1948") in Poetry, August 1949 ;Books *Wesley Trimpi at Amazon.com ;About *"Stanford professor and poet Wesley Trimpi dies at 85" at Palo Alto Online *"Poet and Professor" at Stanford Alumni Category:1928 births Category:2014 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Stanford University faculty